The present invention is in the field of methods, systems, and computer program products for determining crowd topics from communications in a focus area.
The World Wide Web provides access to numerous social and business networking applications (e.g., FACEBOOK.COM, TWITTER.COM, LINKEDIN.COM). Modern technological advances have made the Internet more accessible, particularly on mobile electronic devices such as cellular (or smart) telephones and tablet computers. As a result, mobile web applications have become an increasingly popular means for people to communicate with their friends, family, and colleagues. For example, members of social networking sites are able to stay in touch with their friends and family by sharing and receiving wall posts, comments and status updates.